Maybe Later We Can Fall Together
by Five-0Forever
Summary: Elizabeth talks Peter into asking Neal for something. Slash.


Don't own anything.

* * *

**Peter**

This is absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe El talked me into this. I know Neal loves art but taking him to a new art exhibit is like giving whiskey to a recovering alcoholic. There has to an easier way to seduce him. But then again, he is Neal Caffrey. It'll be hard to win him over. At least I have El to help me.

_"He's an art thief. I can't take him to a place filled with art. That's like asking for him to be put back in prison, El."_

_"He may have been a thief but now he's a consultant for the FBI. He's changing, Hon. If you want Neal, you have to show him you know what he loves and that you trust him to make the right decisions. When he sees that you trust him, he might start to trust you."_

_"I do trust him."_

_"Then buy the tickets and show him."_

_"How are you okay with this?"_

_"You're not the only one who loves Neal a little bit too much."_

Two days later, bringing him here was worth it to see that spark in his eyes. He's excited enough to let go of the mask and I'm the one who gets to see it. I always feel a wave of pride when I can read him as easily as a book. It doesn't happen often though so here, with Neal willingly showing me how he feels, makes me glad I listened to Elizabeth.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I can't believe how long it took for Peter to admit he loves Neal. I can't believe he fought so hard against the idea of the three of us. With how in love he is I just assumed he would jump on the opportunity to be with Neal and me at the same time.

I should've known better. He is my husband after all.

I understand how easy it was for Peter to fall in love with Neal. Neal is just so easy to love. Now I understand why I felt like he was the only case I ever had to compete with, why Peter wouldn't stop chasing him.

_The bedroom door was closed softly. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It's 3:30 in the morning. This is the third time this week Peter came home after midnight. It's only Wednesday._

_"How long is this going to go on." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Don't play dumb, Peter. You know what I'm talking about. These long nights are going to kill you."_

_"I'm sorry, El. We got a lead in France – "_

_"And yesterday it was Russia. The day before that it was Egypt. Last week it was all over Asia. Tomorrow you're going to open that door at 3:30 in the morning and tell me you're still a week behind him." _

_"El – " I threw a pillow at him. "Go sleep downstairs. Next time you come home after midnight, don't bother trying to come in here and make more excuses."_

Now I can see why Peter didn't come home. For Neal, I might not have either. I hope this doesn't take too long. We've waited for Neal long enough.

* * *

**Neal**

I don't know why Peter brought me to the art exhibit but I'm grateful for whatever reason there may be. I hope he is showing me he returns my feelings. But it's just a slight crush, not love. I'm not in love, not even a little. The only one I ever loved was Kate.

Okay so maybe I'm in love. But there is still no way Peter can love me back. He has an amazing wife and he loves her very much. And even if he did love me back, he would always love Elizabeth more, and there is no world in existence where El is okay with me and Peter together.

I should just give up now.

But I can't. When he looks at me he has a strange look in his eyes, like he is waiting for me to notice something. Something that looks a lot like love. Or maybe it's just my imagination running away with me again.

* * *

**Peter**

Without the mask I can see Neal fighting a war with himself. He looks like he wants to believe something but can't. Does he love me? Does he think I won't love him back? I can tell I'm going to have to make the first move if I want to show him I love him.

I waited until we left the exhibit (that he took nothing from) and got to June's house before I leaned over and kissed him. He jumped back in surprise and I tried to follow him but his hand against my chest stopped me. "What was that, Peter?"

"…I kissed you."

"Obviously. Why did you kiss me?" He sounded cautious.

"Iloveyou."

"What did you say?"

"I love you."

In place of his response, he kissed me back.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review. For some reason Neal's POV is a lot smaller than I wanted it to be.

~Five-0Forever


End file.
